


Сливовица

by snow_leopard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard





	Сливовица

Увидев за зарешеченным окном Курякина в неизменном костюме цыгана, Наполеон не сказать, что удивился, но обрадовался, поняв, что куковать в одиночестве в подвале ему не придется, это раз, и что переговоры с бдительными хозяевами заведения можно будет попытаться повернуть в нужное русло, это два. Что-что, а переговоры Курякин вести умел, даже если у окружающих имелись на этот счет некоторые сомнения.

Устранив решетку, которая мешала нормальному взаимодействию с напарником, Илья пробрался в подвал. Усевшись рядом с Наполеоном, который уже раздобыл к тому времени бутылку со сливовицей, и последовав его примеру, разорил хозяев на еще одну.

День выдался долгий, и крепкое спиртное быстро пошло в кровь, теплой волной разлившись от желудка по всему телу. Они успели неторопливо обсудить план действий, потом разговор иссяк сам собой, и дальше сидели в уютном молчании, то и дело прикладываясь к крепкому, терпкому и ароматному напитку.  
  
Наполеон глубоко задумался, рассматривая окошко, теперь уже без железных прутьев. С правого бока шло приятное тепло от Ильи, который тоже довольно долго сидел не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова. Из состояния легкой прострации Соло вывело тихое бормотание напарника, который неодобрительно буркнул что-то невнятное, придвинулся ближе, положил голову на плечо Наполеона и засопел. Наполеон чуть повернул голову, но сразу сообразил, что набегавшийся за день Илья просто задремал, а Соло, видимо, спросонья решил использовать как гибрид одеяла и подушки сразу.   
  
Наполеон тихо улыбнулся, и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы плечо не затекло, но Илью будить не стал. Ночь им предстояла длинная.

 


End file.
